


Quiet Longing

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Baby Connor - Freeform, Community: fic_promptly, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e12 Provider, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Love, POV Angel (BtVS), Parent-Child Relationship, Peaceful, Pining, Poignant, Prompt Fic, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel woke up first. He blinked his eyes open to see that Cordelia and Connor were both still asleep. Their faces were peaceful in the dark shadows of his bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Author's Choice, Any, when the only sound in the room is your lover's breath" on fic-promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/491904.html?thread=14719872#cmt14719872
> 
> A bit of liberty was taken with the idea of a "lover," since Angel and Cordelia aren't together yet and with the fill, since Angel can also hear Connor and can hear heartbeats.

Angel woke up first. He blinked his eyes open to see that Cordelia and Connor were both still asleep. Their faces were peaceful in the dark shadows of his bedroom.  
  
Angel sat up slowly and gently, not wishing to disturb this moment of rest for either of them. Connor should probably be in his crib, Angel thought. He carefully moved his hands to support his son's weight and held him against his chest as he walked them over to the crib.  
  
Connor woke up when Angel laid him down in the crib, but only blinked his light blue eyes, which reminded Angel so much of Darla, at Angel and gave a tiny, precious yawn before falling asleep once more. Angel stood over the crib for several seconds, just watching and listening to his son's breath. He often worried about Connor, but he seemed comfortable and safe in his crib, at least for now.  
  
Angel felt another wave of tenderness overcome his heart as he looked at the other occupant of the bed. Cordelia. Her name was a lullaby he knew by heart, that sounded in his mind awake or asleep. He bit his lower lip, unsure if he should return to the bed, to lying next to her.  
  
Angel was never very good at resisting temptation.  
  
He padded back to the bed and stood at the edge, just staring at Cordelia for a long, silent moment, not too dissimilar from how he had gazed at his son. Cordy had a small frown on her face, and it made her nose scrunch in an utterly adorable manner.  
  
Angel sank onto the bed next to her, cautiously sitting down and then shifting over to his side. He didn't want her to wake and question what he was doing. They had fallen asleep with Connor between them accidentally. Angel wasn't sure if he would be able to adequately explain why he was choosing to lie beside her now.  
  
Her frown cleared once he lay on the bed next to her, and Cordy shifted in her sleep, moving a few inches closer to him. Once she had settled in her new position, a slight smile graced her features.  
  
She was so beautiful. Angel traced the features of her face, from her arched eyebrows; to her long, fluttering, dark eyelashes; to the straight line of her nose; to her full, pouty lips; to the mole on the side of her cheek. Angel could study her for an eternity. If the scratching on the paper wouldn't wake her, Angel might have attempted to capture her features on paper. For now, he simply committed her face to memory.  
  
The room was quiet. From several feet away, he could hear Connor's soft breath and heartbeat. From a few inches away, he could hear Cordelia's breath and heartbeat, vibrant, strong, and healthy. It was a blessing to Angel, to hear the sounds of life from the two people he loved most in this world.  
  
Angel longed to close the minuscule distance between him and Cordy, to pull her into his arms and lay a kiss on her soft lips. His desires in that regard were very simple at the moment, but no less dangerous. So Angel didn't move. He just lay next to Cordelia, watching her dream and basking in her presence. He didn't return to sleep for a long, long time.


End file.
